Viva Forever: Flower
by MegamiSilence
Summary: After a horrible battle, Makoto is alone. Now she's trying to leave her past behind, but the tears won't stop. Can she cope with the new boys in her life?
1. Default Chapter

Viva Forever: Flower  
By : Megami*Silence  
Diclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!!  
AN: Gomen nasai minna-san, I re-titled this fic, because the last couple hundred times I tried uploading it, it wouldn't work. So, as you can see, I'm calling it 'Viva Forever: Flower.'  
AN2: This came to me thinking of the song Flower by Moby one night. Don't ask me how, cause I don't know, I just know that the first chapter will be the shortest of all. Enjoy.  
______________________________________ ~*  
  
The battle was horrible with only blood and destruction left. Bodies scattered everywhere. A total nightmare, and nothing but darkness to consume the deadly true reality.  
  
"Iiiie!! Usagi- hime!" yelled a hoarse, cracked voice. A new body, in fact the third to last, dropped to the ground.  
  
"Seven down, two to go." stated the creepy, and disgusting voice of a powerful youma. Powerful, yes. Very powerful, it was a creation of pure evil.  
  
The creature extended it's arm and released a black lightning beam which happened to hit Sailor Pluto directly in the chest, knocking her back a few yards. Sailor Jupiter ran after her friend. When she reached her, she kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Pluto iie... Pluto don't leave me!" pleaded Jupiter. Sailor Pluto looked at the hime of the planet Jupiter. Blood had started to exit from her mouth, as she tried to smile reassuringly, though her eyes were full of hurt.  
  
"Jupiter you... mustn't end up like... us." Pluto's breathing became long gasps for air. With a trembling hand she raised her staff for the last time, and opened a portal underneath Jupiter. Jupiter had already fallen through but she, with the knowing of Makoto hearing it, whispered, "Don't worry Jupiter... we'll see each other... again..." she trailed off as her eyes slowly shut and she gave her last breath of life, praying Makoto would be alright.  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter's body fell a good distance, resulting in a painful landing. She didn't want to awaken, she just wanted to rest, rest with her best of friends.  
  
A variety of explosions and gun shots had persuaded Jupiter to stand up. Her whole body felt on fire, stinging like hell, and she walked in a limp. She stumbled into a large field where she saw a robot? A very large robot? 'What in the world?' she thought, 'Speaking of world, where am I?'   
  
The air around her was stale, and it stung her nose with a smoke scent. All she could see was war. It was an empty feeling she was getting at the moment. When did war return? More importantly why did the world create mechanical robots to do the job? Nothing was right, she came from a war with evil to a war with machines. Why did this have to happen? Usagi should never of tried to fight that youma before the rest did, now look what has come out of it? The one question that Makoto couldn't answer was how she didn't die from being hit with the youma's attack, and everyone else did. She was struggling to keep awake, fatigue had overcome her. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds around her, while hunched over from the pain she felt.  
  
Another round of shots were heard. Jupiter opened her eyes in time to see herself get shot in the arm.  
"Ahh!!" she yelped in pain. More pain, more and more pain engulfed her. She started to breath wheezingly. Her mind swirled and soared, making her sway on her feet. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and soon was filled with blackness.  
  
*in Sandrock*  
  
Quatre had been on the lookout for the rest of the guys, as they were trying to sneak into the Oz base and steal documents, and information about the next attack Oz were planning. Quatre spotted two shadows creeping around the corner of the building. He obviously wasn't the only one that saw them, because a mobile doll had went after them, ready to fire. Quatre powered up, and flew in front of the pair to give them time to enter their gundams. The mobile doll fired at Sandrock, but Quatre released his right heat shortel. Just the blow alone blew the mobile doll up.  
  
Something had moved through the tall, wild grass. Quatre turned to see what it was. A girl had just stumbled into the line of fire. She seemed to be staring at the mobile suits for a while, but hunched over after a bit. She must've had enough of the battle she was watching. He noticed that she was covered in blood, and very badly hurt.  
  
A gun shot interrupted his thoughts, when he saw that the gunshot had hit the girl, and she blacked out. Quatre knew he was supposed to protect the base while the others climbed into their gundams, but he couldn't just leave a girl, who was on the verge of death, in the middle of no where. He walked his gundam to her position on the ground, and jumped out.  
  
It didn't really matter, because by that time the others had already retreated from the base, and entered their mechas, so Quatre proceeded to the fallen girl, and picked her up. she was a disaster. Her clothes were all ripped up, and , as he could see it, her pretty face was ruined by the blood that stained, and continued to cover it. Quatre hopped back into his gundam, and rose into the sky to leave for his home before dropping this girl off to the hospital. It would've been hard to find a spot in the parking lot for his gundam.  
  
*Hospital*  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, praying she wasn't captured. Actually she was hoping to see two hyper blonds, and two sweat dropped faces. But ... she didn't see anything, just an empty room in a hospital. The smells were wicked, they tickled her nose disgustingly. She had never wanted to end up in a hospital, not like this.  
  
She was thinking for a while, about everything. Just lying there, feeling better, but still in pain. In pain because she had no one left. In pain because she now felt useless, there was nothing to live for anymore. All signs of love had disappeared from her heart. Her friends, the only people she loved. There were no parents, and no close relatives, that she knew of, there was only her friends, whom she considered family. 'Why did Pluto do that?' she wondered angrily, 'Why didn't she let me die, with the rest of them. To protect our hime...' she started to growl aloud. Time was speeding up, and she was doing nothing, which was the only thing she could do. 'It's all my fault! I should've died!' "I should've died!" she yelled aloud. Unbeknownst to her, there were three shadows in the room with her.  
  
The door had opened and Makoto could sense three bodies entering the still room. She couldn't move her head, it was in a neck brace, though she didn't know what for. Her wounds had healed overnight. Even her shot arm was healed. Two of three people stood next to Makoto. She could see them out of the corner of her eyes.   
  
They both were kawaii. One had blond hair, and kind , soft blue eyes. His skin was dark, and he had a compassionate aura. The other one was really kawaii. His violet eyes could of just made you laugh with giddiness. And his long chestnut braid, that he was fiddling with, looked nice with his creamy skin. He wore a priest outfit... it didn't really suit him. He didn't seem like the minister type. They both smiled at her.  
  
"You're awake." the blond one said to himself than her.   
"How ya' feeling, babe?" asked the other.  
  
Makoto just looked at them. This was very strange. She didn't know anything other than herself, and her past. Everything else was blank.  
  
"Wh- where am I?" she asked drowsily, ignoring the guy's question.  
"You're in St. Luke's hospital." the blond replied. Makoto sighed. That didn't help much... maybe if she asked something like what dimension is this? That would grab their attention, but she didn't want attention, she just wanted to find out where she was and leave.  
  
As if reading her thought, a doctor came into view, looking sympathetic. He gave her a reassuring smile and politely asked the boys to step back. They obediently walked away, and the doctor started to speak, "Are you alright miss?" was his first question. Makoto slightly nodded, having trouble with the neck brace. "What's your name?" smiling, he took her wrist, to check her pulse.  
  
Makoto inhaled, and exhaled as she said, "Kino, Makoto." with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm Dr. Beck. Do you remember what happened?" he asked, gently setting her wrist down. Well for one the doctor wouldn't believe her, and second, like she was going to tell him anyways? She slowly shook her head, with her eyes still closed. The doctor moved closer to Makoto's head, and cautiously took off her neck brace. Makoto had opened her eyes from the action. She moved her neck around to help loosen the stiffness. The doctor watched in amazement. Last night she had been brought into the hospital with a shot arm, third degree burns, and a possible fracture in the neck. All of which had totally healed during the twelve hours she had been sleeping here. He couldn't believe this, it was a true miracle. Snapping himself out of his own reverie, he spoke, "Do you have anything to wear? Your clothes were all ripped, and stained with blood. We haven't thrown it out, because we need your consent, but I'm sure you don't want to wear them home." he said softly, hoping for the best. Something he wouldn't get out of her.  
  
"Actually... I don't have a home.... um, it was shot down..." Makoto said, hoping it would work as an excuse. Seeing the huge machines helped a bit. Though it wasn't a good question to answer now, for she really didn't have a home.  
  
Quatre looked down. ' It was probably us that ruined her home... the gundams.' he thought sadly. But thought of a better idea. "Excuse me?" he politely interjected. They looked at him, "You could stay with me, I have plenty of room." he proposed, awaiting an answer.   
  
Makoto's eyes widened, "Iie, iie. I couldn't. I'd be too much trouble!" She didn't want to be taken care of. Actually that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Quatre took a step forward, "I insist. Besides, I was the one who found you, and now that you have no where to go, you must stay with me!" he retorted.  
  
He seemed to honestly want her to stay with him. He must've felt sorry for her. But she didn't want that. She couldn't handle a sympathetic host. It just wouldn't work. She looked into his eyes. They were so innocent, she could feel the aura transferring to her. Oh! He had won! She smiled, and nodded. She thought to herself, 'This will be interesting...'  
_________________________________________~*  
  
Alrighty!!! Me have finished the numero un chapter, and it wasn't very long, I realize that! But have no fear, the next chapters will be a lot longer than this. Again GOMEN for those who TRIED to read this story last time, but my computer is a piece of shit, and every time I tried to upload it, it wouldn't work , it would only show 20 words. SO! Blame it all on my shitty computer! I would like at least ~*12-15*~ reviews before the next chapter... ONEGAI!!!  
Domo Arigato,  
  
Megami*Silence 


	2. Tears of Midnight

Viva Forever: Flower  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
AN: It seems that people really enjoyed my first chapter. So, as promised, I'm writing the second chapter sooner than expected. Arigato peeps!! Gomen people, but I'm not setting up the characters just yet... hai I already chose the couple, but you can still try and guess. It took me some time to figure out what the hell I wanted to write, so gomen if it seems strange or anything. Okay, I'll shut up now... enjoy.  
_________________________ ~*  
  
Quatre had taken Makoto back to his house a day after they found her. He had introduced everyone to her and arranged to buy her clothes after she settled in. She tried her best to dissuade him of doing so, but he killed her with his puppy dog eyes. She always lost to puppy dog eyes.  
  
Quatre opened the door to his mansion and chuckled lightly when he saw the expression on Makoto's face.  
  
'He lives here?' Makoto thought, 'This isn't a house, this... this is a castle!!' she exclaimed silently, stopping her jaw from hitting the floor. It was such a beautiful house. The walls were a warm cream color that made the interior look even larger than it was, which is something Quatre didn't need. The staircase was right in the middle of the foyer, a luscious red carpet decorating it. The banisters were shined and perfect, a mahogany color. Makoto's eyes scanned over the images carved into the thick wood on the ceiling. Mostly angels, and flowers. There were two pillars stretching to the top floor, showing a little light from the huge "sun roof" on the ceiling. The house was approximately three stories high, it wouldn't seem much to some, but it was truly gigantic.   
  
"Well, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your new room Miss. Kino." Snapping her out of her reverie, Quatre said, sounding more like a bus boy than a regular host.  
  
Makoto just starred at the beautiful house, and followed the Arabian prince through his castle. Thankfully, Makoto was on the second floor. They came to a room, which Quatre opened the door to, again. It was huge! Her room was as big as her apartment back in Tokyo.   
  
"I'm going to let you settle in now. There's some clothes here, but not much. Just come right back to the living room when you're finished." Quatre said and walked out the door.  
  
Makoto found some clothes and laid them out on the bed, and she proceeded to the bathroom. She took a very hot shower. The water pounded serenely on her face. She relished the feeling as she had not had a nice shower in a while. Letting the soft stream of water soak her beat up body, and allow the shampoo to roll down her back, ignoring the coldness of it. She caressed her body in the sweet smelling soap of Lavender. Leaving her with a sensational scent and drowning her in her own pretty odor.  
  
She soon turned off the shower, and exited the bathroom after she wrapped herself in a towel. Before she started to dress, she noticed her image in the full length mirror, beside her new bed. Scanning herself, she saw that some scars from the battle with the evil youma named Jade Dragon, had not disappeared when her healing power healed the other wounds. Makoto's eyes closed as she whispered softly, "My battle scars still won't heal... I can still feel the pain." Makoto opened her eyes up after a moment of silence. She was too tired to do anything with her hair, so she left it down.  
  
She had found a blue denim skirt, which ran the length of her knees, and a soft green sleeveless turtleneck that warmly hugged her. Somehow she managed to hunt down a pair of leather, leg boots in the huge closet.  
  
Makoto flew down the stairs, two at a time. She stopped short at the silence that omitted from the room she entered, but she was greeted by four faces.  
  
"Whoa babe, you look fine!" cheered Duo.  
  
Makoto wasn't really in the mood, "Arigato, Duo." she retorted.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong Mako? You alright?" he asked. Makoto nodded, but it didn't matter because Duo was sidetracked.  
  
"Maxwell, shut up!" yelled Wufei, as he was annoyed by Duo's flirting.  
  
"You shut up Wu-man!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"Arg, you baka...." they kept this up for a while. Makoto just sat down next to Trowa.  
  
"Do they always do this?" she asked, curiously, watching the two run around the room. Wufei angrily and Duo frightened. He nodded in response. "Enough to give you a headache ne?" He nodded again. 'Wow, he doesn't talk at all. If only Duo could be like Trowa.' thought Makoto.  
  
"Alright everyone, dinner's ready." informed Quatre.  
  
The six of them entered the large dining room. A table made for royalty. They all took a seat. Just as they sat down, the servants carried the food in. Makoto couldn't believe this guy. 'He's only fifteen, and he owns a castle, plus there's no sign of parents or guardians anywhere' she speculated curiously.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Miss. Kino?" Quatre asked, snapping her out of her reverie. He seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"Hai, but Quatre-kun, lay off the Kino stuff, it's Makoto. I feel old when I'm called by my last name." she said smugly.  
  
Quatre lightly chuckled, "Of course, Makoto." he replied.  
  
Makoto smiled. Smiled? Why was she smiling when nothing right was happening? Her friends had died! All of them, the closest people she had to family, and she watched them die! She saw their pain flash across their eyes. But she could sense their love, and they loved her, her and everyone else. They shouldn't of died out there, it wasn't their fault! What about their families? What would the authorities think, when they found eight dead bodies in the central park? Their families would be devastated! Makoto didn't have any family, another reason for her to die instead of her friends.  
  
That youma! That cold hearted, thoughtless youma killed her only family. Even a young Hotaru. She was only twelve years old for kami-sama's sake!  
  
Makoto didn't notice the plate of food that was just served to her. Time had seemed to slow down. Makoto was breathing in short spans, her vision was getting blurry. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Unshed because she was fighting them back. 'They wouldn't want me crying.' She seemed to have lost her appetite, though she had been starving earlier on.  
  
Her bottom lip started trembling, so she bit it. It was evident that she was suffering. The boys had been watching her, seeing how she was struggling to keep a stable position. She could of just broke down, and cried her heart out, like anyone would've done, but she seemed to be succeeding in controlling her emotions. Though she obviously wasn't paying attention to anything around her, she wore an angry frown. Eyes glazed, brows furrowed, and mouth in a straight line.  
  
Makoto felt unusually claustrophobic sitting there. She clicked back into reality, and looked around. She saw Duo looking at her with concern written all over his face. Then she looked at Quatre. Quatre was smiling at her. A sympathetic smile.  
  
Quatre was so kind. Makoto couldn't believe he had four friends with the complete opposite personalities. Duo- the always cheerful, and a jokester, Wufei- chauvinist, that thinks nothing other than honor and pride, Trowa- a silent, mysterious otoko, which held so much by looking into his mystical emerald eyes. And then there was the impassive Heero Yuy. That guy that could kill a youma by glaring at it. He had no emotions, no feelings whatsoever, and could careless about his own health. A perfect soldier. Those prussian eyes sent shivers down Makoto's spine. Heero reminded her of Hotaru so much. Hotaru wasn't _that_ impassive or anti-social, but the nature was similar.  
  
'Iie. I have to stop thinking about them. It will only bring more tears to my eyes.' she thought, allowing herself to escape a sigh.  
  
She looked back at Quatre. She could always sense what he was thinking. Not surprisingly, he was thinking about her, sympathetically of course.  
  
  
Quatre had forgotten all about dinner. All he concentrated on was Makoto. Why Makoto's well being had affected him so much, was what he didn't understand. She was just another civilian. What made her so different from anyone else? It was turning out like a puzzle. She had no files, no records, nothing. She had no past. And that fuku she was in when he spotted her. He had never seen anything like it. How did she get so banged up? There were gashes everywhere, and the doctor had said there were third degree burns. He sounded as if it was amazing she survived. Was it?  
  
Quatre noticed Makoto gazing at all the guys in the room. She only made eye contact with Duo and himself, naturally. Quatre smiled sadly. She's obviously been through a lot, but she manages to look normal, like nothing ever happened. Or at least she tried to look that way. Once again, Makoto looked at Quatre, almost like she was expecting something.  
  
"O genki desu ka". Quatre asked taking a stab at Japanese, that he had heard many times. Though his voice was laced with concern.  
  
Makoto smiled sadly, closed her eyes, and breathed slowly. She opened her eyes again, "I'm just tired, Quatre-kun. Will you excuse me?" she asked, her voice calm, yet seemed panicky.  
  
"Yes, of course. Goodnight Makoto." he retorted. She nodded.  
  
Makoto stood quickly, and left the dining room in a flash.  
  
"Hey Q-man, do you think she'll be okay?" asked Duo, finishing up his dinner.  
  
Quatre turned his attention towards Duo, "Yes. She'll be fine. Just give her time." and then he began his own dinner.  
  
  
Makoto raced up the stairs to her new room. Once she entered, she calmed down a bit, but still had a claustrophobic feeling. She walked to the balcony.  
  
Her heart beat faster, as she clutched the railing, looking out into the dark night sky. the stars were twinkling brightly, but nothing caught her interest. The only thing that Makoto could look at, was the moon.  
  
The moon, Usagi's home, her hime's home. The Tsuki Kingdom. The one place Makoto had sworn to protect, but now without her hime, she had no reason to protect the kingdom.   
  
She had failed. FAILED! This wasn't right! Why was _she_ always being protected? It was Usagi who was to be protected, not Makoto! Setsuna had said they'd see each other again, she was sure she heard her say that. Did she mean in the afterlife? This was so confusing. Makoto just wanted to scream out in pain for her past friends.  
  
Her eyes finally welled up with tears. Tears she had been dying to shed since... forever! Her tears had sprung from her eyes. They were uncontrollable sobs. The sobs that racked her body. She started to shake. She covered her face with her eyes, as she fell to her knees.  
  
Her hair cascaded all around her face, but was lifted up by the fierce wind. The wind seemed to blow stronger as Makoto cried harder, as if feeling her pain. But Makoto didn't care! She just wanted her family back! Being alone in the world was hell. Worse than dying, which Makoto had experienced a couple times.  
  
She tuned the world out, just wanting to be left alone. Or was she being selfish? Should she have accepted the fact that she had just witnessed her friends being slaughtered by a heartless youma? Iie, she couldn't ever accept that! She would have nightmares of the deaths that would play over and over in her head. She knew she was the only one left, and it just wasn't right!  
  
Though it truly was pointless to cry nonstop into the night, about something you could never change with tears. Makoto sobbed anyway. She sat there with her body trembling from a mixture of exhaustion, and the cool breeze. Her face red, and stained with tears that wouldn't stop. She was filled with pain. Her heart was shattered.  
  
  
Trowa silently slipped out of the dining room. Dessert had arrived, and Duo with a double layered chocolate cake, was defiantly not a good idea. He fled to his room to escape the Shinigami's reign of terror.  
  
As he was passing Makoto's door, he heard the sound of crying. In fact it sounded as if Makoto was sobbing her heart out. Makoto hadn't seemed the type to just ball at something. She was the roguish, tough, tomboyish type. Something terrible must've happened to her. After all he did hear her say, "I should've died!" and it sounded as if she had been in _her_ own battle. The records had shown no identification, which automatically led to suspicions of what she was doing, beaten up, and at the Oz base. But she had clearly stated that she had no recollection of why she was there. And she wasn't lying. Although Trowa still had his doubts. Trowa was pulled out of his thoughts by Makoto's sobs. She seemed to get worse.  
  
There was no use in knocking on the door, so Trowa slowly opened it and peeked inside. He faintly saw Makoto's silhouette from the balcony because of the curtain that was waving in the wind.  
  
Trowa strode over to the balcony and looked down upon the broken down girl, who was shaking uncontrollably. He bent down beside her, and touched her arm. She was so cold. It was difficult for him because he had never done this before. She didn't seem to notice his being there, so he tried talking instead, "Makoto?" he called softly, piercing the silent, raging winds.  
  
She jumped from the voice, and looked up. Trowa saw her face red with tears, but still she wept. Realization hadn't dawned on her, and she continued her sobbing.  
  
Trowa decided it was best to let her weep. He stood up, and bent over to put his arms around her. He held her in the thresh hold, warming her soft, but cold skin. She smelled of lavender, which drifted through the room. As he carried her, her boots fell off.  
  
Trowa gently placed her atop her bed, and pulled the covers over her chilled body. He closed the door to the balcony, and proceeded to the other door, for his exit. Before he left, he was stopped by Makoto's croaky, sad voice, "Arigato, Trowa-san." and she had fallen asleep.  
  
Trowa, unknown to anyone else... smiled.  
_________________________ ~*  
PHEW!!! That took me a while, cause I wouldn't pay attention to this. I guess I really got it down with the angst stuff... heh... dun no!! So anyways, ONEGAI REVIEW!!! I need, no I CRAVE another 12-15 reviews!!!!! Yah, I'm gunna really shut up before someone decides to shoot me.....  
~_~  
Megami*Silence 


	3. The Father Figure

Viva Forever: Flower  
BY: Megami*Silence  
Chapter #3 ~ The Father Figure  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
AN: I know it's been a while, gomen for that but I've been sssssssooooooo busy lately I've really been neglecting fanfiction... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! So here's another chapter, this seems to be my most popular fic so far so I thought I would add more to this fic!! Here we go...  
_______________________________________________  
  
The rays of light splashed down onto Makoto's face, awakening her. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up realizing where she was while she rubbed her sleepy eyes. How did she get here? The only thing she remembered was crying on the balcony, that and an emerald eye. Makoto gasped, only one person had eyes as mysterious as those... Trowa. Makoto couldn't believe this. She groaned and fell back into the soft pillows.  
  
'How could I be so weak?' She cursed herself for allowing her emotions overpower her stability or had she lost that when her friends died?  
  
She had remembered what Rei's grandfather reminded Rei and Chad repeatedly, "Finding something good within bad is strength, letting emotion overtake truth is weak." Though Makoto couldn't believe Rei's grandfather said something so philosophical, that wasn't that point. The message was true because that was exactly what Makoto was being. Weak. And she was being weak because she couldn't accept the truth of her friend's deaths, so she cried. She cried her heart out, but she couldn't help it! It hurt so much and she didn't know what to do.  
  
She felt her eyes sting, demanding to be let out, her tears wanted to run down her cheeks and mock her stupidity. Iie, Makoto couldn't let this happen again. She was a guest, and as long as she was with others, she wouldn't allow emotions to take control.  
  
She abruptly stood up and walked towards a vanity table. She looked into the mirror. Seeing her own unhappy face somehow seemed more natural now. The smile she once wore was lost in the dark, along with the memories of the past she used to live. Today, Makoto decided, was the day she would end her old life and begin a new one.  
That morning Makoto decided to go plain. Black drawstring pants and a green V neck shirt was as plain as she could get. Her hair bouncing up and down as she bounded down the stairs, her right hand gently was sliding at a slower pace than her arms wanted. She certainly acted like a new person. But was it just acting?  
  
Makoto saw there was no one in the living room, so she proceeded towards the dining room. Before she entered the room she heard voices coming through the door. Makoto couldn't depict two of them. She automatically assumed Trowa and Heero were actually speaking.  
  
She didn't know she should enter or knock or even both. Living here sure was confusing. She grumbled in frustration but decided to knock anyways. Just as she was about to do so, the door opened. Because of Makoto's acute agility she managed to dodge the oncoming traffic, by swiftly sidestepping coming in contact with the obstacle, Heero Yuy.  
  
They starred at each other for a few seconds before Heero grunted and walked away. Makoto sighed in relief. Gazing was not something she particularly enjoyed.  
  
She looked up to see two more blurs walk past her, and Duo, who quickly yelled an "Ohayo, ja ne!" before following the rest. Then Quatre, the only medium paced person, stopped by her side.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto-san." he sweetly smiled, which Makoto returned, and then nodded. "Gomen, but the boys and I have to leave for an important... meeting. I know we were supposed to take you shopping, so I've made arrangements for a friend of Trowa's to pick you up." He said cheerful as ever.   
  
Makoto's eyes widened. Was this guy for real? Trusting a person he's known for only three days with his money? Just as those thoughts were registering, Quatre handed Makoto his credit card. What?? This was like a dream, money and a girlfriend and malls... three things Makoto needed right now!   
  
"Iie, iie, Quatre-kun... this isn't right. I can just continue using the clothes in the room I'm occupying. It doesn't bother me, really." Makoto pleaded.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Makoto-san, I'm doing this because I believe you are a good person and you deserve something nice. And it doesn't bother _me_. Besides, I know this young lady, and you'll get along great. Onegai Makoto-san. I can tell you've been through a lot.... this will help you lift your spirits." His eyes glazed with sadness, and it literally touched Makoto's soul.  
  
'He's not a real guy,' she thought, 'He's a tenshi, and he cares for me.' She smiled brightly, and mocked a sigh. "Quatre-kun, you are going to be late." She said while pointing at him with pretend shame. He smiled again and turned around to leave, "Oh, and Quatre-kun?" Makoto suddenly popped. He whipped around and looked at her, a smile still etched onto his features.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigatou," she said in a soft whisper.  
  
He chuckled lightly and turned around, once again, to exit through the door.  
  
*****  
  
The doorbell rang, loudly. It had a soft chime ring through the house breaking the silence that had built since the five boys left. A maid opened the door, and left to retrieve Makoto, who was still finishing her late breakfast. Makoto hesitantly approached the large oak doors. There, waiting for Makoto, was an exotically beautiful young woman, only about a year older than herself. She had thick, wavy auburn hair. Her eyes sparkled blue, radiating cheerfulness. She smiled at Makoto with a wide pair of lips.   
  
'Wow, she's so beautiful.' She thought, and returned the kind gesture. Makoto took a quick peek at the car. It was a nice convertible, compliments of Quatre, obviously. Makoto's pretty smile turned into a wild grin.  
  
"I'm Catherine Bloom. I was proposed with this position and I thought if I was going to turn down a shopping job, I must be nuts." She giggled at her own small joke. Makoto laughed as well.  
  
"Kon'wa, I'm Makoto-" she started  
  
"Kino... of course I know who you are... and I think this is such an honor to meet you too!" Catherine finished for Makoto.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto wondered, puzzled by her statement...How did she know about Makoto? And why was it an honor to meet her? 'Maybe she's an overly-strange person or something...' Makoto didn't really want to know anyways. Catherine smiled again and opened the door for Makoto. They both jumped in.  
  
"Buckle up!" Catherine shouted. Makoto started to do so when Catherine took off in a flash. She was speeding down the highway, obviously not considering the fact that the police could be around. Catherine, very excitedly, shouted into the rushing wind. Then she flipped on the music. It was fast beat music that Makoto couldn't help but sing along with it. The shopping experience hadn't even begun, and Makoto already was having a lot of fun. She was happy she got to meet Catherine.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa hurried the van into the headquarters parking area. The boys exited the car and made their way to the building. They had been talking about their plans for this extremely urgent meeting.  
  
It seemed weird that they had to have a meeting about someone who seemed so different, so innocent but even the kindest of peoples could be heartless killers. When the guys made it to the room they were looking for, they entered and took a seat around a large table. This was the room they always used for these meetings.   
  
They all picked up the folders that had been placed in front of them by an assistant and then they looked at the one in charge. It was Lt. Noin. She had been asked to help cover this assignment because of her extensive training background and great knowledge of serious criminal acts.   
  
Lt. Noin cleared her throat, "Boys, this is something we haven't had much time to disgust, and we have even less time to make this assignment happen."  
  
"But why do we have to interrogate the suspect? It seems so... wrong..." Quatre insisted.  
  
Wufei gave him a weakness look and Duo nodded, agreeing that he had a good point. Lt. Noin sighed, "I think this is something that means a lot. This suspect could have the most crucial evidence to the Oz attacks, and if we don't ask questions we may get wiped out. It would all be yours and my fault for not interrogating."   
  
Quatre lost his hope for this. This was something he would just have to accept. Trowa looked at the expression on Quatre's face. Why was Quatre so considerate, so compassionate. This person did nothing for him, they could have even did damage for him and he wouldn't know. Trowa never fully understood Quatre, except that Quatre was beyond different from the rest of the people in this war.  
  
Heero hadn't thought much of the suspect. He honestly didn't really care too much. This assignment would probably be the most boring of all. He was used to the dangerous missions, not having chats with people that he knew would have useless information.   
  
What was Duo thinking of? Chocolate. He usually didn't pay much attention to these meetings when it didn't have any real fighting in it... or he was hungry. Duo laid his head on his arms, and the minutes slowly ticked by. He wanted to drift off to sleep but he knew it wouldn't work. He was right across the table from Wufei. Wufei had a good pitching arm.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that the suspect can come in at any time, just soon. They need to recover, and that would be allowed for this particular assignment. Just make sure you bring the suspect in before the end of the week. Understood?" Lt. Noin said, making her point clear.  
  
They nodded, and quietly let themselves out the door. Trowa thought over this assignment and decided maybe it was a good idea to question the suspect. After all the suspect was technically not alive. What would that lead too, if they didn't find out something? He stopped himself from thinking anymore of this subject while getting into the van. He started the engine and set off for the mansion.  
  
*****  
  
"Lets try this one... it looks promising." Catherine shouted at a slow paced Makoto, who was carrying a ton of bags and boxes. When Makoto finally made it to the store Catherine was waiting there with a large cart for the boxes. Makoto thanked her for this kind gift. The weight of all the stuff was killing her back. "C' mon, we have work to do." Catherine pulled on Makoto's arms towards an area with a lot of fashionable clothes.  
  
Makoto searched for different things, she tried on a lot of skirts and dresses and shirts and pants, she even went to a shoe store and bought a few pairs. Catherine, also, bought herself some new goodies. Makoto picked up an outfit and walked into the dressing room. She, as quickly as she could, changed into the stylin' thing. She checked herself out in the full length mirror, and decided it was a nice looking outfit. She was about to change back when the door somehow opened. (you know there are locks on change room doors, but Catherine's special)   
  
There was Catherine standing in a chic mini dress that was so plain yet gorgeous. Makoto thought it made Catherine stand out so perfectly. She couldn't depict if it was from the green material that nicely contrasted with her hair, or how it showed a lot of neck. In any case she thought Catherine looked so good. They didn't actually say anything to each other, they just laughed in unison and gave each other the thumbs up.  
  
When they bought their newest outfits, they decided to call it a day. They walked to the food court, pulling a large cart with all their stuff with them. Makoto felt starved anyway. They both ordered and paid for something and sat down to wait for their food to cook.  
  
Catherine took a long look into Makoto's eyes, and after a while Makoto started to get an eerie feeling. "What?" she asked. Catherine cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Which one do you like?" she suddenly asked. Makoto wore a sweat drop, not exactly sure of what Catherine was talking about. "I mean, the boys, you know who you're now living with... which one do you think is the cutest?"  
  
Makoto's eyes bulged, 'She's really asking me this?' she thought. "Um....I-I really didn't think about that... er..." She wasn't sure of how to change the subject. The moment was so awkward.  
  
"It's ok, you have time to think about it now. We're here, we're having fun... we're girls, we are supposed to talk about boys, remember?" Catherine asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Makoto did forget. Probably because she was trying to not think about her past while she was alive in this world. Boys and shopping were a big part of her life. She would always do that, drool over some really hunky guy, and spend all of her money on a new outfit. She always spent her time with her best friends... she really missed her friends...  
  
"Excuse me? Really getting a good image of Quatre aren't you?" Catherine giggled at Makoto. Makoto could feel her cheeks burn. Was she just accused of liking Quatre? That totally made her loose all thought. "Oh, look! Our food's ready, I'm starving. It's ok, you keep thinking about those guys, and I'll get the food." She winked and removed herself from their table.  
  
Makoto never really thought about it. Yah, Quatre was nice and everything, but she didn't even think about how cute he was. Wow! She was really feeling flushed now. He was so sweet and child-like, but his eyes could draw you in and never let go. Whoa! What was she doing? This was her host, she couldn't think about....   
  
"Here you are! Smells really good, too!!" Catherine smiled and started to eat right away. Makoto finally cleared all these crazy thoughts and ate her food, but the hotness on her face wouldn't go away.  
  
When the girls were done and started to feel a little tired, they walked back to the car, threw all the boxes, and bags into the trunk and then took off for home. A home, was what Makoto knew now she could call it.  
*****  
  
The boys seemed to be drifting off to their own little worlds, mostly from boredom. They had nothing to do, no missions, no meetings, and no means of entertainment. Duo fell asleep, Trowa disappeared, Heero was never around to begin with and Wufei had been meditating on the roof. Quatre wondered if Duo's earlier statement may have come true? Duo mentioned something about a big bird knocking Wufei unconscious and then Wufei falling off the roof... but that was highly unlikely, Wufei would have caught the bird with his hand and then use it for target practice. 'That's so barbaric!' Quatre thought. It really wasn't nice to think of something so gruesome.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about..." Quatre heard Duo mumble in his sleep. The way he acted was so strange to Quatre. But it didn't really bother him much, it was nice to have someone to laugh at once in a while. *BeEp BeEp* Quatre jumped to his feet, the girls must have come back!  
  
He ran to the door, just as Duo rolled off the couch and woke up holding his hair protectively. He opened the door and the sight produced a large smile across Quatre's face. He walked towards the car, and looked up to make sure if Wufei fell, he wouldn't get hit. And then he greeted them.  
  
"I see you've managed to get all the items you need." He said very sweetly. Makoto smiled with warmth, and gave her thanks.  
  
"Quatre, honey! Want to give us a hand?" Catherine asked, leaning against the beautiful car. Quatre nodded and started to pick up a bunch of boxes. Before a couple of seconds he could almost not see at all from the stack he was holding. It was also very heavy. He wondered how much they really did spend?  
  
They all carried a large load of items in their hands. As they walked towards the mansion, Catherine took a quick look up and saw Wufei sitting their with his eyes closed. She gave an evil laugh. "Wufei!!!!!!!!" She yelled up at him. He opened his eyes in an instant, and started to fall from his spot. Catherine climbed the front steps, and then heard an 'injustice' from Wufei.  
  
They made it all the way up the stairs and into Makoto's new room. "Phew, we made it!" Quatre stated.  
  
Catherine looked around, "I don't know about you, but I sure would like to see at least one new outfit on Makoto here! Maybe something a little dressy, it is almost dinner, after all."   
  
Quatre nodded, "It would be nice to see you in something that matches your own loveliness, Makoto." Makoto looked at Quatre, she could feel the burning sensation coming back to her face again. She really didn't know how to respond to such a statement. Catherine continually looked from one person to the other, and finally took the initiative to grab Quatre and pull him out of the room.   
  
Makoto sat down on her bed. 'Does he really like me?' She wondered. It would be a shame if he did. He was so pure, so innocent and probably didn't have the kind of background or destiny like Makoto. She didn't know how she was going to work with this growing idea.   
  
She put the thoughts away again, and changed into a new outfit, after all Quatre deserved to see what he had boughten for her.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine flew down the stairs three at a time. Even though she was in her slinky, chic dress she had tried on not that long ago. She made her way around the small corner and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. All the boys, some who felt annoyed by a woman's presence (but we know they like it!!) tuned into Catherine's non-mistakable voice. "Attention gentlemen, may I introduce the very lovely Makoto Kino!"   
  
Duo suddenly had a burst of unknown energy and sat up very happy, anticipating Makoto's entrance. Although it didn't seem like it, the atmosphere in the room twisted into something different. Maybe from having a woman living under the same roof as the top soldiers in the war or maybe even from a new-found curiosity that the boys never knew they had.  
  
And then, she came around the corner. It was almost as if they were in slow motion. They noticed her long legs first with high heeled strap-ons, and then the dress. It was a light dress. Not an evening gown, but it wasn't plain either. It had a frilly bottom, with many straps at the top. The color happened to be a dark shade of blue rather than green. It gave her the right ladies look. Makoto was looking hopeful for a good reaction.  
  
Duo's mouth dropped to the floor and was going to say something, but Quatre clamped a hand over his mouth. Quatre walked towards Makoto, "Wow, Makoto you look so...." He seemed lost for words.  
  
"...Beautiful?" Catherine added for him, and he nodded. Makoto blushed tremendously.   
  
Duo stood there staring at Makoto. And Catherine was laughing it up at the sight of all the guys actually watching Makoto. Even Heero, which was rare. But this was a rare moment anyways. Makoto was so busy blushing at Quatre that she hadn't noticed the one who had been staring at her face the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, there was something about her that stirred certain feelings deep within himself, like his stomach was churning itself. Maybe if he took his eyes away from her sight. But it wouldn't help he would still see her face in his mind no matter how hard he tried... the memory of her sad face when she first came back with them... but why did he even care? It didn't matter to him why she was sad, or if she was starting to feel happy, it didn't matter.  
  
"Oh hey, I know!" Catherine announced with a great big smile plastered onto her face, "We can have sorta like a picnic dinner thing, outside!" She seemed already determined to do so. She ran into the kitchen to tell the cooks. Meanwhile the rest gathered enough courage to talk amongst themselves... well some of them anyway. When Catherine shot back out, she grabbed a hold on some peoples arms and away she went. "C' mon Trowa, cheer up some!!" She chirped while dragging them outside to the back patio... a very large patio.  
  
They all set up the table and food, with the help of a couple of nice cooks. Makoto seemed to be enjoying herself, doing some more girl-stuff with Catherine, because some of the guys never seemed to want to participate.   
  
When all was done, they sat down and dug in. Tonight Makoto was hungry, and was practically drooling over the food. She tried to eat as conservative-like as possible but her stomach was grumbling for lots of food. Though she really was no match for the terrifying Duo Maxwell when it came to having dinner, he took the tops with stuffing face.... wait a minute... wasn't she forgetting someone? Someone else she knew could eat way more than anyone... her best friend, Usagi Tsukino... her hime. Yet again, she was letting her emotions get to her, and it was at the dinner table too. She was being so rude, she had to stop acting like a child, and enjoy her stay here, no matter how rough the journey would be.   
  
Then she realized, she didn't even know these people. She didn't think it would be stupid if she asked some harmless questions, but she knew who would be the ones answering them all the time... maybe if.... "Um... how did you all meet each other?" She asked them. The reaction she was given seemed delayed by them, as if this was a strange question.   
  
Duo almost choked on his food from the question. It had just popped out of her and he wasn't prepared! He took a big swig of the beer that was in his possession, though he wasn't legally allowed... who cares! Then he tried to slow down the racing minds of everyone else, "Well...um, you see now... we - uh, just....um..."  
  
"A party!"  
"School..." Catherine and Quatre answered at the same time...  
  
"School!"  
"A party!!" They said again, only reverse answered.  
  
Makoto looked at them funny, and had the slightest, just the slightest! clue that they really didn't want to share much information about themselves. She looked at each of them. Duo was staring at his food, Quatre was biting his lip and Catherine turned her head the other direction, away from Makoto, to hide her blush.  
  
"Why do you want to know our business?" Makoto, surprised, looked up to see the person behind the new voice. It was Heero. He spoke to her... no, he asked a question!! But he asked a very direct question too.   
  
She didn't really know what to say, he was burning a hole through her head! It was such an awkward moment that she had only one thing to say, "..-"  
  
"Heero, that's rude!" Quatre whispered as low as possible, but she heard him anyway. Now it was Makoto's turn to go three shades of red. She felt so stupid, she was under Heero's spell, but she couldn't look away from his eyes, they were so enticing, so brilliant and cold. He was a spell himself, condemned to stay bitter and frozen for life. Heero opened his mouth to speak again, and Makoto was actually looking forward in hearing his deep voice again but they were both interrupted.  
  
"Aw, Master Quatre. Having a party?" A tall man with tanned skin and a beard asked, while clapping his large, masculine hand over Quatre's shoulder. Makoto took a quick glance at him, but then returned her attention to Heero's piercing gaze.  
  
"Rashid! How good of you to join us!! Please, everyone, this is my good friend and guardian, Rashid." Quatre exclaimed, and stood up in an overwhelmed state.  
  
Suddenly Makoto gasped, and everyone turned her way with surprise, Makoto knew that name, Rashid....  
_________________________________________________  
To Be Continued!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok, anyone notice how many people are NOT reviewing lately? That's why I'm really not getting very exciting about uploading stories anymore... nobody cares....... If there are still faithful reviewers out there, I really hope I could reach a goal of lets say 10 reviews? That sounds fair!! Review, PLEASE!! The cliffhanger is going to get better!!  
Ja ne, Megami*Silence 


	4. The Father Figure II

Viva Forever: Flower  
  
Chapter #4~ The Father Figure part II  
  
AN: Man, oh man. I have had a busy year!! Well one of my New Year's resolutions was to update stories that you people liked, and this is definitely one of them. I'm sorry if you've lost interest only because I've waited too long to update, but if you do like this fic, don't ignore it cuz it only gets better. Thanks.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Makoto, are you ok?" Quatre asked quickly with the deepest concern.  
  
She thought to herself for a moment but blankly looked up at Rashid and found the words she needed to have to get away from everyone's attention. "Yu- yes, I'm ok. Sorry, I thought I saw....uh something-over there!......But....I was wrong!" She made it up slowly, and it sounded so ridiculous.  
  
"Ok, then." Quatre returned and took a strange glance at her, before turning around to make sure she really didn't see anything near the backyard lake. He was certain no one could go anywhere near them though. The backyard was vast with land, but needed no fence because a lake cut off his land from a neighbors that lived 10 miles across from the lake.  
  
Makoto, still staring at Rashid forgot to blush at her embarrassing moment because she was searching through her memory, very carefully. Where had she heard that name? It was beyond familiar, it was downright fresh in her memory somehow.  
  
She recalled meeting a man, a few weeks before her bad occurrence that landed her into the arms of a rich kids' home and comfort. This man had asked her name, she recalled that. Wait! She now remembered exactly what happened  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Makoto ran down the street in a hurry to get home. She was so happy! She had passed her math with a high percentage, something that seemed so unusual about her. She felt so happy, she wanted to cook a big meal for herself, maybe even invite somebody over to share it with, she didn't care.  
  
Suddenly she tripped over a shoe and face planted herself on the hard concrete ground.   
  
"Oh my, child, please, I'm so very sorry... I'll help you up." An elderly man said, and kneeled next to Makoto, taking her by the arms to pull her up. He held her there until she was steady enough to stand upright by herself.   
  
Then he looked into her eyes. They reminded him of someone. It seemed to him that another girl had fallen from his clumsy foot when he and herself were quite a bit younger, in fact this girl now would have been not more than three years old when it happened.  
  
"Excuse me child, but I was wondering, perhaps a name?" He asked so politely, she flushed deep red with the most embarrassment she felt she would ever feel.  
  
"Of course, My name is Kino Makoto." She said in a slight bow.  
  
He drew forth a deep breath. It was true, she did remind him of that girl, because she was three and it was her mother that had tripped over him. Ever since that fateful day she had visited him, bringing him her sweets and he would give her herbs and spices in return.  
  
One day, when it was her birthday, he had given her an antique family tree book, and she had prepared a list of names. They worked together to fill in the book, but she had asked him to keep it, with her deepest respect. He was almost tearful from her kindness. He wondered if her daughter was the same.  
  
"Would you come into my store for a moment, please child?" He asked just as polite.  
  
Makoto felt nervous. It wasn't a regular event to be tripped and then invited into a store by an old man, but she couldn't be rude to him.. So she followed him.  
  
When they walked inside, she saw many wonderful things. It was an ancient Japanese antique store. Full of the traditional Japanese arts and customs. It aroused an interest deep within her. And the smell, it was a strong odor. Maybe perhaps of Jasmine and Lily of a combination. It was strange but the fragrance lit a smile on her face. He was also an herb ancient. Someone who had much knowledge and talent in herbs, plants and spices then a book could ever teach.  
  
They drew near to the back of the store, but she stopped short of the beaded curtain. "Um, what exactly did you want me to come into your store for?" She was skeptical of his explanation.  
  
"There is something I have that maybe very important to your very existence. I wish abstrusely that you would see it. Please." He pleaded with her. She sighed, maybe he was right, and maybe he wasn't. But she couldn't admit she wasn't a little curious about it, because after all, she was known for her curiosity.  
  
They stepped behind the beaded curtain and it shone a golden light upon her face. It was very beautiful. A golden traditional dragon encircled the room, much too large for such a small space.  
  
The man waddled towards a stand with a glass cover over top of it. It was not the only one, there were many stands that resembled the one he began to open. They all had a picture on the front with gold paint outlining people wooing away there loved ones, it was quite beautiful.  
  
He lifted off the glass covering, but faltered a bit. Makoto came to his rescue and emptied the glass from his aged hands. His strength obviously was decreasing from his old age. He smiled at her courtesy and turned toward the prize on top of the stand.   
  
His eyes glazed with tears. She didn't understand why a ratty old book with torn pages and a musty scent would influence him to cry over it.  
  
He picked the book up and turned toward Makoto again. He carefully placed the book into her arms. She looked at him quizzically. Did he want her to read to him?  
  
Again, he smiled at her doubt, and flipped the pages for her. When he stopped and let the page drift, floating down onto the rest of the book, Makoto gaped at it for a long while, before realizing just how important it really was.  
  
She looked up at the man, "But how?-"  
  
"I knew your mother, before her spirit left to find True Nirvana. She was a kind woman, very brave and self-aware. I adored her as I would my own daughter, but I have not contacted her in several years." He looked down in shame.  
  
Contacted? What was he talking about? "What do you mean, contacted?" She repeated aloud.  
  
"I talk to many spirits, a gift passed down from my ancestors, just as bravery and courage has been passed to you. You have an extraordinary gift, my child. I know you use it for good. It may be a secret in this world, but my connection to the other-world provides much information. I thought I would run into someday, but I was not prepared for it to be so soon.  
  
This is a book of life. It is your family tree, as you can see, names are repeated every 50 years, every name but yours." He looked directly into her eyes, "You are very special, in your future I see many children, yes, everything repeats, everything but what you'll go through."  
  
He was so confusing. She didn't really follow what he was saying. She knew he was implying that not only did he know she was a Sailor Senshi, but that her destiny was very weird. That she understood. But what did he mean about the children, she was going to have a lot of children? Or there were a lot of children in her tree in the future. Her dumbfounded expression grew tense as the bell rang to announce another body present in the store.  
  
The old man looked towards the door and turned his head towards her once more. Quickly he said to her, "Be prepared for anything, young child, for your fate is different from all others. Keep this book with you, never lose it, or fate lies in the hands of the unwanted, for they will be set free. If this happens, you must fight. Though you are used to that already I realize, but this will be more than a physical battle. Please, hold onto this book."  
  
He smiled tenderly, and started to walk away.  
  
"But wait, I want to know about this guy, Rashid! Is he my grandfa-" The man was gone.  
  
Makoto twirled around and saw nothing, it was like a dream, but reality was that she saw him. She still had the book.  
  
*end of Flashback*  
  
Makoto had not blinked for a while, as she thought of this. A tear ran down her cheek. She thought she already had enough problems, but now it was worse. She did not have the book.  
  
Duo and Catherine looked at each other. They didn't know what was wrong with Makoto, but they didn't really want to interrupt her thoughts.   
  
When they saw another tear run down her cheek, Duo lost his own thoughts and his grip on his fork loosened, allowing it to fall onto the plate, breaking everyone from their thoughts to stare him down.  
  
"Hehe.... oops." He said.  
  
"Idiot....." Wufei whispered in a barely audible voice. Makoto snorted, and almost giggled, but didn't want Duo, nor anyone else to be mad. She was brought back to life, herself, with Duo's noisiness.  
  
Quatre and Rashid had been lost in 'business' conversation, but Quatre felt rude and stood up. "Rashid, I'm sure you remember my friends here," he pointed to the boys and Catherine, "But this is my new friend, Makoto Kino."  
  
Rashid stood up and bowed to her. She blushed and said a quiet, 'nice to meet you.'   
  
Rashid looked at her with awe. She looked so familiar, like a family member. He saw the resemblance thoroughly with her brown hair and green eyes. Rashid's own mother had green eyes, that exact shade, emerald. It happened to run in the family.  
  
'Makoto, huh...',"You aren't related to Rosaline Kino, by any chance are you?" he asked her. She looked at him with complete innocence.   
  
She thought over and over again to see if she could distinguish that name from the book. Yes, she did believe she recognized it. It was a great ancestor of hers, but he was probably talking about a more recent Rosaline.   
  
"Uh, no I don't think I am, no." She answered nervously. Rashid did not make her nervous, it was the fact he knew someone of her bloodline, and that his name was apart of it also. But she couldn't be certain. 'This could happen to anyone.' she continued to tell herself.  
  
But she needed the book.  
  
"Well, I'm full, lets go do something huh?" Duo suggested.  
  
"Yah, I'm starting to feel chilled, and it's getting darker. It's probably better indoors." Catherine added. Duo nodded to her statement aggressively.  
  
They cleared the table and brought everything into the house. Makoto followed closely behind Quatre and Rashid. She wanted to learn more about him, but she didn't know how. Somehow she was going to get inside his head and learn his knowledge.  
  
The group went into the main room and they all took a seat. Makoto looked all around her, and admired the decor. Silver-white angels were molded out of the ceiling they stared down upon them and smiled, they were protection from evil.  
  
And then.... silence. No one knew what to say. Since the awkward beginning of dinner, to the awkward ending, it was difficult to make conversation, trying to exclude the strange occurrences that had recently been happening.   
  
Catherine and Duo whispered to each other, while the rest of them simply sat and stared at nothing in particular.   
  
Soon Makoto was tired of it, and stood to stretch as she yawned.  
  
Wufei stared at her, noticing how shapely her body became when her simple small dress clung to her in her stretch. What? He really noticed that? Wow. This was different, but no matter how ignorant he was of females, he still was a guy, and guys can think about things once in a while. Great! Now he was making stupid excuses about his stupid thoughts. Ever since she came into their lives, she crazed his thoughts. He didn't know what to think. It was almost making him mad. Actually it had made him mad already, This was so confusing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now. I'm glad that I could meet you Catherine, and you too Rashid." She looked around and nodded to the boys. Wufei had his doubts.  
  
Then she started to walk away. As she turned the corner, and was about to ascend the stairs, she noticed a hallway of which she had never traveled through before. She didn't think it was an 'out of bounds' area, and she felt that it was safe for her to explore. So she started to walk down the hall.  
  
As she passed the first room she looked inside of it. It was a technical room. There were many computers, so many of them, she couldn't count. She had never seen that many computers in one setting before. Not only were there computers, but it was like a NASA unit in the room. Many machinery that did God knows what, there a lot of buttons, she didn't understand how anyone could remember what to push when. There was a huge screen at the opposite side of the room, from where she stood. She liked the impassiveness of the room. It reminded her of Heero, and his eyes. She thought about them for a bit. She had never seen such coldness in a human like Heero. He intrigued her to no end. His deathly stare sent shivers down her spine.  
  
In her absent minded thoughts, she leaned on the computer and then yelped from a sudden noise.  
  
"You should be careful of where you enter." A deep and manly voice lowly spoke. His voice was almost in a growl, from such a deep tune. Makoto whipped around and wide-eyed stared at his handsome figure.  
  
He was very handsome, guessing that his age was mid 30's. He had been wearing a red cap when she first saw him, but she guessed he removed it in respect. She was less nervous now, being that it was only their presence in the room. Though she didn't really know what to say to him.  
  
"Are you good with the computer?" He asked politely, seeming like he was making conversation.  
  
Makoto snorted, "Yah, right. I was born illiterate of anything electronic." She laughed. He smiled narrowly.   
  
"What can you do?" Rashid asked trying to pry more information from her, not knowing whether he could lay trust within her or not.  
  
She perked up and with her chin rising into the air, "I am an excellent cook as a matter of fact." She was satisfied in her own talents.  
  
This was not what he expected to hear at all. He was waiting for a skill of the martial arts or weaponry expertise, not of bread baking. He silently laughed at his own suspicion of her. She could not be any more harmless than a sweet little girl. He finally approached her with a kinder grin.  
  
In turn, she smiled at him. Her awareness that he didn't trust her at all seemed disappointing. She didn't know this man very well, but she had this eerie urge to bear hug him. She had to calm her acceptance of him down a little because she wasn't sure how to handle herself around him. To her relief, he was a man of emotions, probably from the years he had known Quatre., so he told her what he felt.  
  
"I had my suspicions of you when we were introduced, but I can see that you bring no harm to Master Quatre,  
  
'So he thought I was here to hurt Quatre, huh?' She couldn't help thinking abhorrently, but thought otherwise when he continued.  
  
"When I saw your eyes, I recognized a bit of myself inside of you. You have an aura that explains yourself. You are very strong, I can see that. You may only be a female, but in any case you can be strong no matter the gender.  
  
'Where is he going with this?' She wondered. She didn't even know him, yet he was almost bearing all his feelings to her.  
  
"It is obvious that you had realized I was skeptical that you had happened to 'befriend' Master Quatre. Actually, to all of us, we thought you may have been apart of some kind of alliance with the Oz base. But forgive us, we meant not to brush you the wrong way."  
  
Now she captured the true intention of this guy. He thought she was the enemy. She was aware fully, that they could not be 100% honest with her about everything, but she didn't suspect for a moment that they might feel she was from 'the other side'. And although she had very scarce care for these people, she felt deeply hurt by what she had just learned. Maybe she should have not allowed Quatre to take her in, she should have found a way home in the first place.  
  
Rashid stood his ground, he moved not an inch. But Makoto, too did not move, lost in her thoughts of what the new information surfaced within her. But neither of them realized there was a person shadowed by the door, listening to everything. The person cursed Rashid for giving away valuable information that had given them an advantage, to a person who, could, be their enemy regardless of her talent in 'cooking.' He was well prepared for these kind of occasions, that he thought better of it and silently walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto woke to a gentle breeze that chilled her bare arms. Sleepily, she raised her tired body upwards and pulled her blanket higher around her. Underneath, she hugged herself. She laid her head, on it's side, on her knees and stared out through the window, at the misty lake. The sun had just recently began to rise, and the orange light beamed off of the lake and up into the other half of the sky that remained dark. It was a metaphor of good and evil, the good could always, somehow, reflect into the darkness. Just as Usagi could make it happen.  
  
In the room directly beneath her, Makoto could here a loud bang of something metallic. Surely, no one could be up at this hour and not be only lazing around. Her curiosity, which had grown more than it should have since her arrival, over ranked her scornful thoughts and she immediately scrambled from her bed, like a little child, ran to the mound of boxes, she didn't bother opening and putting clothes away; she searched for a sweater which was thick wool and very warm.  
  
She pulled the sweater over her head, ran into the bathroom, grabbed a hair elastic and made her way out of her room. Sprinting down the hall, she sloppily tangled her hair into a messy bun, but large strands of hair fell out as her journey to the bottom of the stairs went along.  
  
If her calculations were correct, this room was the room just below her own. It was the training room. 'No kidding,' she thought, 'Quatre has really outdone himself.' She trained also. She enjoyed a good workout, it made her feel more relaxed, especially when she was angry.  
  
It was a rather large room too. In the corner she saw a long barbell lying on the ground. A mat had been on the ground, but it obviously didn't make it. He must've been running with it or something, but the thought made Makoto smirk.   
  
On the diagonal of her position, Wufei Chang's back was to her. He wore no shirt, and she watched as he lifted a steel dumbbell up and down repeatedly. It looked like a rather high number, possibly a weight of the hundreds, maybe two. She wasn't surprised at all. He was, after all, a good looking Chinese boy, and the look wouldn't be complete without muscles. And he had muscles. As he lowered the dumbbell she noticed his definition clearly, then he raised the dumbbell and his muscles tensed in his strength. They popped out and sweat ran down his back, allowing it to glisten. She quite liked the view.  
  
"Knocking is usually the polite way to enter a room when it's occupied." He remarked arrogantly, prominently staring at her reflection in the massive glass window. The room was half glass and half wood There were huge windows and a sliding door. Large blue curtains were strewn across half the windows, but as the sun rose, orange an pink filled the room intensely.  
  
When Wufei let the dumbbell drop, her turned around to face her. He was very sodden in his own perspiration, and Makoto saw that his towel was lying, along with his shirt, next to her on a chair. She kindly picked it up and walked quickly toward him.   
  
"Well, I woke from hearing your weights drop, it was loud. You must lift a lot." She said, in hope to make him release her from his glare with her eagerness to brag about him.  
  
When she came nearer him and offered his towel, she also offered a friendly smile which he did not return.  
  
He grabbed at the towel. "I don't need your help, nor your comments. You do not impress me at all. You are, after all, only a girl." He said and wiped away the moisture from his face, turning his back on her once again. Then he threw the towel down, bending over to pick the dumbbell up once again.  
  
'Only a girl? ONLY A GIRL!!!' She screamed within herself. Who does he think he is? He doesn't have the right to insult her like that, it didn't matter if he lived there before her, or not. She was not just another girl. She was a person too. His words did not sit well with her and she turned away from him, stomping her feet as she walked.  
  
"Maybe you should pay a visit to the cook, I'm sure he could find use for you, since you like that choice in chore." He almost sounded nice to her, but she quickly realized where his information came from and how stupid his statement was.  
  
"And maybe YOU shouldn't listen to other people's conversations, you are rude and ignorant!!" She complained.   
  
He only snorted, "Don't act like you are so tough, because you are weak. You are no match for me."   
  
"Oh, is that so! Well maybe I should prove how much of a match I am against you, huh?" She expressed out of pure infuriation.   
  
"That would be interesting, but I do not fight girls, it is dishonorable."  
  
"And insulting them isn't? Who raised you? You certainly have misunderstood what manners are!" she fired at him, rising unexpected anger from him.  
  
"Do not speak to me with such disrespect!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"You are unbelievable! I don't understand why Winner would even invite you to stay here."  
  
"Maybe because Quatre has something inside of him that civilized people refer to as compassion, something I can plainly see you have no comprehension of." And when she finished her statement, leaving Wufei in shock, she thundered out the door and down the hall looking for some room where she could shut the door loudly.   
  
Wufei only stared at the empty doorway. It wasn't so much that she had insulted him, like he did to her, but it was that she had judged him in a way that was correct. He had lack of compassion in him, but he didn't think anything of it because it was weak. So he was determined that he wouldn't let it attack his mind anymore, but he would figure out what to do about it later.  
  
Makoto opened an unlocked door and shut it loudly behind her, as she had planned, hoping Wufei would hear how angry he made her. When she drew a deep breath, she turned away from the door and looked at where she traveled into.  
  
In her surroundings, she understood that she was in a large greenhouse that was connected to the house itself. It was so beautiful. There were so many plants and flowers standing up so tall above her in every shade and every colour. She could smell a mixture of scents, all of them tickling her nose and she was grateful. It cleared her mind from the anger that choked her from words. Now she was able to smile again.  
  
She saw all over the ground were fresh vegetables and more plants, and so many herbs. Quatre had himself his own Eden, rich with all fruits and vegetables. The orange and pink light shone clear through the glass above her . It must have stretched a good 20 feet from her own height. She was engulfed by the breathtaking scene that showered her presence.  
  
In the corner she saw that there was another door, leading into a secret room perhaps? She moved in it's direction and opened the door. She searched for a light switch on the wall and flicked on the radiant light. It was protected by a greyish cover, to make the light duller. She was standing inside of a stillroom. A room where herbs and plants were used to create medicines, cremes and lotions. It smelled mostly of Jasmine. It was a plain room, with many cupboards and a wide shelf. They were all bare, as was the counter with its lone sink. A table and two chairs furnished the room, but that was all. No one must have even attempted to use this room, by the look of it. It was just, there.  
  
Maybe this room could be useful to her in the future. She thought about it thoughtfully. Then she turned the light off and closed the door as she exited the room.  
  
When she slowly walked back to the hall, she noticed the door was open. 'That's funny, I thought I closed the door behind me.' As if someone heard her thoughts, a familiar voice answered.  
  
"I followed you here when I heard shouting." Makoto turned herself around to meet the kind gaze of Rashid. "I understand that you had a disagreement with the Wufei fellow." He said making clear of what had happened.  
  
"No, not a disagreement, we had a loud fight. And I don't think I've met anyone as arrogant as him!" She pointed towards the wall on her right, as if Wufei had been standing there.  
  
"Please, understand that he is trying to accept your presence at this house, like the others are also. And, although it was rude for him to listen to our conversation last night-"  
  
"Wait a minute! You knew he was there?" She interrupted.  
  
He nodded, "I knew, I saw his urge to follow me when I had walked down the hall a little after you had."   
  
Makoto felt like she was trusting him, because it was important to her to be able to trust someone she talked to so affectionately. But she didn't know what affection she had for the man, only that it was there. But he did not trust her, and that made her conversation very tight-lipped.   
  
"Why do you follow me so much? And why do you talk to me like you're trying to confide to me?" She asked with innocence, that he knew was a wild flare of hers.  
  
His answer wasn't complete, because in all honesty, he didn't know why exactly he wanted to talk to her like she was apart of his family. But he felt he made a connection with her in some odd way.  
  
"I merely want to know you, as Master Quatre's guardian, it's my duty to be well informed of the people that reside in his home. Yes, you are welcomed here, but you are still a stranger, and that is not comforting, especially during such an unfriendly war." He reminded her of someone. Someone she had known so well when she was younger. The distinction between the two was incredible.   
  
"I understand that it could be uncomfortable to have me stay here without knowing about me, but it is equally discomforting to know nothing of my host and why he was so eager to take me in when I woke up in a hospital which I still have no idea how I had gotten to." She retorted. She received an impressed smile.  
  
"Fair enough. Maybe we should talk some more then. Perhaps, over breakfast. Not everyone joins the table at the same hour in the morning, so it would be just the two of us." He asked.  
  
She smiled, more content of his insistency about questioning her. "That would be cool." And she took the lead, while he followed behind respectfully. Now she was not afraid to be herself, because she had someone with her in the house that related with her thoughts. It was so much more welcoming, only because the person she was, not because Quatre didn't make her feel welcomed.  
  
They sat down in the dining room, and waited until breakfast was served, to talk. Halfway through the meal Rashid asked the first question.   
  
"Why did you accept Quatre's invitation to live here temporarily?" Makoto stopped eating. The question did not disturb her, but the way he said 'temporarily' did. Maybe she wasn't going to stay there forever, but it sounded more like he wanted her to leave as soon as possible. Although his eyes showed no sign of unwontedness. But the question in itself was fair.  
  
"Well, when I woke up, I had no idea where I was. But Quatre was right by my side and he seemed so eager to help me, or be my friend or something, so when he offered, I thought it was better than staying in a hospital with a bunch of people that would make better use the room I occupied." He nodded to this, accepting her answer. "Well, why are you Quatre's guardian?"   
  
"Master Quatre's mother died during child birth, and so his father was the only parent he had left. I was already apart of his life because I am second in command of the Maguanac Peace Corps. There are many of us, and we protect Master Quatre from danger. But his father had been killed throughout the war and left Quatre with no parent. Although he is legally the heir of the inheritance to own, he is still young and he asked for me to be his assistant."  
  
"But if you're his assistant, why are you called his guardian?" She continued.  
  
"Master Quatre insists that he call me his guardian because that is the way he thinks of me." He replied with no hint of irritation on his face or in his tone.  
  
They stopped talking for a bit and ate some more, when another question halted Makoto's consumption of eggs. "Rashid?" She asked with a tone of innocence.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Would you mind telling me about your heritage?" She asked him. "Never mind ... That was a rude question."  
  
"Not at all. My father was a very poor man that came to Master Quatre's family in search of a doctor for my mother, as she was pregnant with me, and ready to give birth. Master Quatre's grandfather, became the doctor as he delivered me. We were very close to his family from then on, and when I was raised, I was raised as a soldier sworn to protect not only my best friend, Master Quatre's father, but his whole family."  
  
"Really? That's an amazing story." She said in awe of the history. But shook her head, as that was not the history she wanted to learn about. "What about your ancestors?" She wanted an answer that satisfied her, one that reached deeper into his thoughts of people he had never even met, something that might bring clues to Makoto.  
  
"Well, I know that my ancestry is Japanese. My great, great grandfather married a Middle Eastern woman and since then have had middle eastern children every generation. My ancestor Great Aunt Rosaline Kino, she seemed to be an amazing woman. But her history goes far back into the A.D. years, a history beyond our time. She was the Japanese daughter of Heron Kino whom I don't seem to recall the name of his mother, but his grandparents I know, he never met. They died when his mother was a little girl., from a aircraft crashing I believe. Before that is very uncertain to me." He explained in honesty.  
  
Makoto only stared at him. Her mouth hung open in immediate shock. She now, in such bad timing, knew why she recalled the name Rashid. Rashid was the name of her own grandfather, whom she had met once in her life and she was Rashid's ancestor.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Well. Did that make any connections to you at all? I'm truly sorry I couldn't update this sooner, but I had the worse case of writer's block for this chapter. When I had written that Makoto recognized Rashid's name in the third chapter, I had completely forgotten why I did that, but then after all this time, I remembered... so there you go. This fic is more popular than my others, which id great, but it is weird cuz I started it on a whim, not because I had this awesome plot!! But I now have a plot, so it should get even better as it continues.   
  
Thankyou, all of you whom have reviewed in the past. If it weren't for you, I would've forgotten about this fic all together.  
  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
